I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by xsonyuhx9
Summary: Can't think of a summary soorrys.


I don't own anything except the story. Yeah. XD. Enjoy. Another Taylor Swift songfic. But with different characters. Matt X Sora

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

"I think I'm happiest when we're just lying here and acting like idiots." Matt said to me as I looked at him. "Don't you agree?" He asked while smiling. "Of course." I answered as he intertwined hands with me as he pointed out the color of the sky. Matt, my boyfriend and my one and only, also my best friend. I hear the crickets chirping as we just lay there in silence enjoying each others' company and having this moment together. If I had to choose between the world and him, I'd choose him. He's everything I want and need. I can't imagine a world with him by my side.

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
_

The next day, you were frustrated at your test scores. "Hey, do you want me to tutor you after band practice?" I asked him as he smiled and nodded. He kissed my cheek before rushing off towards band practice as I was doing my homework and getting all my work done.

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

A few days later, you kept on bugging me about where I've been every afternoon. Should I tell you? Or would you be disappointed that I didn't get it? "Nowhere." I replied as you gave me a skeptical look and kept on interrogating me. "Matt! I haven't been doing anything, alright?" I exclaimed, exasperated at you. "Yea right, I know you have much better options out there Sora. You don't have to degrade yourself up to my level." You scoffed as I gaped in shock. Where had all of this come from? "But, I like being with you Matt…it's just that I've been trying to find an internship in fashion industries and they always have interviews at the same time." I explained. "Oh, whoops."

_Just a small-town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

"Whoo, that was a great show man!" Tai said as he cheered with the whole band and crew. Pretty hectic in here. "Yea, thanks dude." Matt replied as he wrapped one arm around my shoulder. Suddenly, you disappeared into the crowd. "Matt?"I called uncertainly. Ok, I was in an unfamiliar club, without Matt and with all these pedophile guys around me. Not good. I took a sip of my drink. Uhhh… why is the room spinning and why are those guys leering at me? Oh snap, not good not good not good at all. "Maaattt?" I tried again, my voice slurring the words. I feel so alone. "NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shrieked when I saw one of those guys who was trying to clamp his hand on my arm. "SORA!" Matt yelled as he kicked the guy in the royal jewels. "God, are you ok?" He asked as he saw the corners of my eyes form tears. "I'm sorry babe." He whispered as he picked me up and put me in the passenger seat. "I know how scared of pedos you are." He mumbled. I almost laughed, only you would know that. "I'm sorry I left you alone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." I heard before I fell asleep.

_When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell_

Ugh, when is he ever going to stop talking? Where are you? I pretended like I knew what he was talking about, nodded my head a couple of times to show that I was 'paying attention' and laughed when he laughed. Not very fun. "Boo." You whispered as you placed your hands on my shoulders. "Matt!" I yelled as he laughed and hugged me. "Finally dude, I was running out of stories to tell your girlfriend." His friend stated as he droned on and on and on. "Now I know how you feel Sora." Matt simply said as he put his hands behind his head. I laughed and actually paid attention this time.

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me, who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you,  
with you,  
uh huh uh, yeah_

"Oh shut up already." I groaned as my head pounded like hammers. "I'm sorry am I boring you?" Matt teased, fully aware that I was in a very irritated state. "Yes, yes you are." I retorted. "Well, I see how it is madam." He laughed as he drove me insane since it was that time of the month. "Aw, my baby doesn't love me anymore!" Matt fake-cried. "STFU." I grumbled as he laughed and kissed my cheek. "I know it's that time, it's fine if you're moody." He beamed as I smiled. I can at least act moody around him.

OK…EPIC PHAIL. YES I KNOW. IT WAS EPIC FAILURE. -.-;


End file.
